


Innocence

by BrightEyesIllusionist



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Gen, No animals were harmed in the making of this fic, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyesIllusionist/pseuds/BrightEyesIllusionist
Summary: The Avengers decide to take a well earned break after finishing up a battle. Clint knows a nice swimming spot nearby too!





	Innocence

Rhodey rolled his eyes as Tony cannon balled into the water. He resurfaced laughing and splashed Rhodey up on the bank.

“Come on Platypus!” Tony called. “The water's fine!”

Rhodey shook his head. “I'm good up here, thanks!” He stepped out of the War Machine armor, and leaned back against a tree growing out of the steep bank.

The Avengers were enjoying a rare moment of downtime after wrapping up a battle down in Florida. Clint had mentioned a great spot to go swimming, and the rest of the team unanimously decided it was a great idea.

It was way to hot for anything else, anyway.

Tony had left his suit almost immediately and jumped straight in the water. He splashed around for a bit before climbing out making use of the swinging rope over the swimming hole.

Natasha lounged on the bank with a book she had pulled out of somewhere. Clint and Thor engaged in a 'Splash Fight to the Death', and only moved away from the others when their splashing got to close to Natasha and they received a death glare in response. Steve enjoyed lounging in the shallow waters, watching the rest of the team enjoy themselves.

Tony kept trying to get the others to try the swinging rope, but so far only Clint had tried.

Rhodey pulled out his tablet and pulled up Candy Crush. He'd made it past a few levels when he heard a scream.

“Guys! There's a freaking gator in the water!” Clint's voice was raised a couple of octaves, and he pointed to a spot near to Tony.

Rhodey's pulse skyrocketed when he saw Tony turn to look at the spot. A large, bumpy, shape sat in the water, and as they watched it turned and started moving slowly towards Tony.

“Move it Tones!” Rhodey shouted.

Tony shrieked and he started stroking towards the bank. The shaped sped up to keep pace and was only a few feet away by the time Tony reached the bank. He moved to heave himself out of the water, but the slippery mud squelched between his fingers and he couldn't get a grip.

From up on the bank, Rhodey chucked his tablet down at the alligator. He reached around and threw a couple of sticks after that, but the gator remained fixated on Tony. Rhodey could practically see it's eyes.

“No way in Hell are you eating him!” He cried, and threw himself off the bank, landing square on the gator. He wrapped his arms around it and thrashed in the water. It took a moment for him to realize that the gator wasn't struggling against him.

He surfaced from the water to maniac laughter. Looking around, he saw Clint and Thor in near hysterics. Natasha and Steve looked on with disapproving, but amused expressions. Behind him, Tony was pale and obviously still on edge, but with a small smile on his face. Rhodey lifted the 'gator' from the water to see a wooden approximation.

“Are you freaking kidding me?!” He chucked the thing at Clint. “Not cool, man!”

Clint caught his 'gator' with one hand. “Hey, it was funny! And that was an impressive body slam man! If it was a real alligator you'd have got him for sure!”

The rest of the team chuckled and returned to what they'd been doing before. Clint's pranks were too common to really give them anymore attention than they already had. Just a bit of fun, really. No harm, no foul.

Tony walked over and put a hand on Rhodey's shoulder. “Thanks man,” he said with a grin. “I was really freaked out there for a second.”

Rhodey smiled back at him. “Do or die, man. I got your back.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired of that video of the guy rescuing his friend from an alligator by jumping off the bank and body slamming it. I totally could picture Rhodey doing the same thing so... voila! Enjoy! :)


End file.
